Kingdom Hearts :  The tale of two teenagers
by Yaya-kun
Summary: Devon is a young 14 year who had always dreamed of an adventure. so she tryd the new hit game kh.A mysterious man learks in the shadows watching their every move.The night Devon and her friend played the game ,changed both of their lives forever!
1. Chapter 1

i do not own kingdom hearts if i did i would have riku popping out of the darrkness and glomp sora at every possible moment.XD

This is dedicated to my friends ally and mj. -but i did event the word smexi.from a mexi melt at taco bell and the word sexy smexi.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Awakening

Devon awoke to her alarm clock saturday morning.she got up and dressed in her usual saturday morning baggy clothes on ,and went downstairsto be greeted by her mother ,which popped up yesterday after two years.

"Morning hun" her mother greeted her with a smile plasterd on her face.

Dev winced when she heard her mom 'i hate bein called that especially by HER!' she thought and sat down at the table,as she started to devour her bowl of fruit loops.

"Devon ,breathe" her mother joked.

"wah ,no co mo bi duoh" gasped Devon.

" swallow,then tell me "

"I said no I cant,i have a big day " Devon replied."I must confess my feeli..."Devon caught herself and stopped.

"What are you going to confess?her mother asked ,who was now very amused by all of this.

"Nothing.I dont need to tell"she replied as she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door.Glaring at it like it was her enemy.

" Devon..Wait "

" Or what?! " Dev questioned now looking at her mother.

" You'll be grounded if you leave "

There was an akward pause between both of them.probably the fact that Devon couldnt even stand to look at her mother,after her disappearing for so long.Dev could never forgive her for that.

"...im going to school " but Dev stopped when she the news papaer in her mom's hand caught her eye.She turned around to get a better look at it.on the cover of the paper was an advertisement for the new hit video game.none other than Kingdom Hearts the best seller.

" erm,..mom?can i borrow some munny? " Dev said in a now calmer voice.

" why? "

" Cuz, I really want to try the new video game...i heard it's the best.Please?! " Dev asked with begging eyes.

" Hmmm,Devon you are a teenager.I wished you'd just grow up,and be more lady like . You know?Wear a skirt,stop playing video games.Besides ,what is the game about anyway? " her mom asked as she shook her head in disappointment.

" I am grown up " Dev retorted. "I will never wear a skirt to high hell,and in the game you go around Disney worlds...thats what i've heard at least. "

" Hmmmm,only if you promise to date that nice jason boy down the street,then yes " Mom said simply.

"EWwwwwwwwwwnuuuuuuu,okay fine I will ,Happy Miss HM,all the time?! "

Just then like an attack a short haired brunnette cmae shooting threw the door,knocking over the froot loop bowl ,which was now covering Devon's head.

" Good Morning Mommy Dearest! " The hyperactive brunnette pipped sweetly.

" g.Moring,M.j " mom returned to her with a smile on her face.

" Hello, MORON! " Devon said as she flung a spoon full of fruit loops at M.j.

Even though Devon called her moron,it still couldnt hide the fact that she cared alot about her friend Marissa.They both have been friends since the 6th grade and now they were half way threw the 8th grade.since every one called Marissa M.j they always knew who they were talkin bout.

" Come on Devon.Were gonna be late for todays special event! " M.j complained.

And so they left after reseaved her munny from mom.

At school

" Devon,why'd your mom give you munny this moring? " Mj asked as she sat turned around in her desk looking at Devon.

" Ah right. Hey Mj want to come over to my house this evening? I'm goin to go buy Kingdom hearts,you want to play with me?" asked Devon

" You mean KH?As in the new game that is totally cool beyond Fruit Loops?! " mj asked excitedly

" The best seller everyone says is kewl,yes " Dev said

" yes,yes,yes,yes,YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Mj said flinning her ARMS AROUND.

"okay okay,dont have a hearst attack " Devon laughed

" But Sora,he's so...manlcious" mj said dreamily.

" Riku? " -mj

" mmm,Mr.Smexi melt " Dev joked. " By the way Mj,YOUR DROOLING ALL OVER MY TEXT BOOK!!! " Devon yelled.

"eh,sorry"

Everyone in the room started bursting out in laughter.Including Mj and devon,who were known to be extremely humerous when talking bout boys.

-------------

On top of another building next to the school was a man dressed in a black coat Eyeing Devon and MJ observently,as the wind blew at his coat,and cloud's from storms started to appear with the thunder crashing around the town.

" It ..is time "

------

Back at the class room a voice appeard on the inercom.

" Attention all student body memeber's ,due to horrible weather appearencess we will have to cancel the trip to the theme park today,thankyou"

Cries of complaints started to enrage threw out the school,after all it was saturday,the only reason they came was to go to the park.

" Wah! I really wanted to go on that new farice wheel ,and get stuck with matt Havercamp "Mj complained

Devon : " . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

" You wanted to go on the super man! " Mj said.

" And the water ride that looks like a giant toilet " Dev added.

Mj: " . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

" ...whatever,HEY EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I'M TRYIN TO COMPLAIN OVER HERE!!! " Devon yelled to the class annoyed.

[ silence threw out the class room

" YOu SHUT UP "yelles kyle the class clown as he eggd Devon on.

" NO YOU SHUT UP "

" NO,YOU SHUT UP! " kyle mocked her.

" YOU SHUT UP NOW , or ill stab you with a crayon " -devon

[silence

" YOU SHUT- "but kyle was interuppted .

" THAT's IT!!!! " Devon grabbed the nearest crayon and started stabbing kyle with it.

Everyone started laughing at the at the delima of Devon and Kyle fighting ,they always were fuuny,even as children when they did this.

" Well at least we get to go home early now " Dev said as she tryed to cheer mj up.

" I guess so... "

After Devon and Mj stopped by the game store and bought kh they then raced to devon's house.

" Devon,when did your mom get back? " -mj

" Strange ,she just suddenly popped up out of no where and took over my house ,that i bought,and took care of these years.I'm sick of her! " Devon said as she glared at floor.

" I wish we could just go somewhere were we dont have to worry about our parents " - mj

------------

Devon went charging threw the door and up the stairs to throw in kh immediatly.

" I'll bring up some snacks for you two " mom called from the kitchen.

" kk " they both said.

They flicked the t.v on and began to play,and not even noticing that storm started to get worse as they played.

Devon started to attacking the heartless with her sword.

"ew,Look at me im sora ,pay no attention to my bubbly Ass! I have a sword and im goin to pimp slap you with it! ROARRRRRRRR " devon said stupidly

" Devon stop fooling around and - AAAAHHHHh ,KILL IT DEVON! KILL IT! " MJ screamed at when she saw the heartless appear.

Mj looked out the window to see a man in a coat looking at them from a tree,which Mj didnt know if it was a man or her imagenation.

" Hey Devon .Is it me or is there a really creepy man looking at us out there? " she asked as she sweat dropped.

" Nope , it's just you " repleid Devon who didnt even take her eye's off the t.v screen.

"..k.." she then turned her attention back toward the game.acting like nothing happend and she was ok.but no matter what she did she had a weird feeling in her gut.

' The closer you get to light the bigger your shadow becomes ' words quickly dissapeared as they appeared on the screen.The a giant black heartless appeard.

the electricity started to acked up and the lights were goin off and on,while the storm was bumming thunder as lighting sparked the sky.finally after alittle while Dev was getting tired of the heartless.

" Just DIE!!!! " she yelled as she hit him with a final blow.Immedialtly all the lights went out.

The only thing that lit the room was lightining that shimmerd threw the window.

At the window was an outline of a man in a coat. Mj let out a scream of terror.

" OMG!!! " yelled Devon .

They were both terror struck .

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! "Devon yelled again as she got to her feet and had her fist close to her,ready to strike at any momment.

( he wisperd something)

With another flash of lighting he was gone and the lights came back on.

" You kid's all right up there ? " Devon's mom yelled from down stairs.

Mj at that moment glared at the door as if saying ' WTF do u think?! '

There was a pause for a moment or two .Dev then replied to her mother to let her know they were fine as she tryed to make her voice stay calm.

" That reminded me of the movie ' When a stranger calls ' " Dev commented.

" Just now... you saw that? " mj said in her now shaking voice.

There was another pause of silence which Devon broke .

" Just hilusenating...but what did he mean? "

"what did what mean? "

" The man..he told me something..I didnt understand.. he said "A door to light has opened yet again " Dev explained as she turned to mj.

"..weird "

"totally"

"Uh Devon ,is your t.v suppose to do that? " mj sweatdropped as she poimted towards the television.

Dev followed were she pointed and examinded it.it was all black except the center of the screen was a small light .Dev could hear a ringing noise .she streched out her hand .

" what the ..." soon as she touched the screen.All of a sudden the screen sucked her and Mj inside.Both of them were sent hurtiling threw the darkness .they were falling towards dark flames.

"DEVON! "

"Mj! "

They both screamed each others names.

'The closer you get to light the bigger your shadow becomes'

Devon could hear mj's voice fading into the distance.

" MJ! " dev screamed to her friends name again.She could barely hear her voice now.She heard her own name being called.

' But dont be affraid...'

" .. " that was the last thing she heard from Mj.

Devon let out one last scream before she was swallowed by the darkness.the flames surronding her,as if it was alive and trying to sufficate out her life source.

dev couldnt breathe,she couldnt hear,and she couldnt see .she lost conciness,and she closed her eyes and fell into the darkness.she didnt know where or why but the only thing she could remeber was falling,and falling from her life.

'The closer you get to light the bigger your shadow becomes'

' but dont be affraid...'

'you hold the greatest power of all...'

End chpt 1


	2. Chapter 2

okay ppl heres chpater 2 for ya .

i do not own kingdom hearts.if i did i would make riku drunk and him sing i beleve i can fly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2:

Beginning

Devon awoke to the sun shinning in her face that shmimmerd through small hole at the top of the dark cave.

" where..am i ? " she asked as she looked around at her surrondings.Dev wonderd how she got here of all places.

"Mj were are you ? " she called out to her friend.But there was no reply.When she went to stand up but failed when she felt an aching sharp pain in her head.Most likely she landed on her head.

' _lets see last thing i remember was playing kh with mj then..then..'_

suddenly she remebers what accured last night.she started to shake and got to her feat instantly.

"MJ WERE ARE YOU! " she yelled out in concern.she waited for a response..nothing.

with a sigh of dissapointment she decided to look around the cave she was in.

She looked to the walls of the cave,there were markings...all sorts of them.They almost looked like cave drawings she read about in her history book.she could have sworn the same thing from somewhere,but the thing is where?

" This place...it looks like- " but Dev was cut off by a voice from behind her.

"Hey who are you ?! " the voice asked her.

Now Devon really knew where she was.she slowly turned around .it wasnt any difficulty to see who the peson was when she came in comtact with bright blue sky eyes.

" okay...My day just got weird " Dev said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

The boy came closer to her .He had chocolate brown spiky hair and she had to edmit adorable blue eyes.But somehow she didnt get all flusterd soon as she saw what he was wearing. _' what a tacky red jumpsiut '_ she thought as she looked directly at him.He was'nt that tall ether maybe right around her height,..or was she taller?

He then extended his hand.

" Hello ,My names Sora "

Devon didnt seem to hear him over the delima of standing in front of a video game charecter ...what a weird day it was.

" hey have you seen a girl alittle shorter than me anywhere by chance ? "She asked now that she slipped out of her summer daze.

" er..no sorry.yoy know..u cant just come on some one else is island,without permission. " he said alittle agravated,with a cute pout on his face.dev couldnt help but chuckle at that.

"Sorry,but to tell ya the truth.I just woke up here.Heck,i dont even know where 'here' is " she said in an apologetic tone.

But there conversation was interupped as they heard the strangest noise erupped from outside the cave.

"**RAKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **"

" What in the sam hell was that?! "

" No time to explain right now! Just Hide!! " sora commanded as he drew his keyblade.

Just as he did the entire top of the cave was ripped off with a great force to reveal yellow pearcing eyes staring at her.The same eyes she saw when she fought the heartless. '_wait a sec..IT IS THE HEARTLESS I FOUGHT! '_

" HOLY (Beep),...WHAT I CANT SAY (BEEP)!!! " Dev said as she cursed to herself ._ 'dam game rating ..'_

She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw sora charge at the beast ,beginning to fight it for his life.

" I really am in Kingdom Hearts..."she said amazed on how the world was being domolished right before her eyes.

"..this isnt right..I wont let you destroy this World! "At the corner of her eye was a bright light.She had to close her eyes for the sake she might go blind! when she looked down to see what caused the light to appear she saw she was now handling a ..a .. "Keyblade? " The sides had hot pink on it and it was blck all over.a mix of black and pink. '_cool'_ Dev couldnt help herself as she felt her lips curved into a smile.

'_..now were talkin'_

She then charged at the monster,and began to fight it right along by sora.

After waht seem like forever and countless atacks on the beast.They stuck him with one fianl blow and destroyed him.The tonado that was once sucking up the island finally lost controll and pulled the beast inside. Wind was now tugging at Devons close and she roose intothe air ,being hurtled towards the dark hole.And just as the beats was sucked in yet again, Devon was sucked in along with it.Following her was sora.

**End Chapter 2**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Devon :well ther s chpty 2 hope everyone liked it,even though it was short the next chapter ill put up is alot longer lol.now dont kill me ,heh.

Sora: Yeah it better be longer.I had Hardly No lines AT ALL!!!

Devon: . dont kill me gosh!

--XD till next time peeps.

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

HEy everyone .Just ta let ya know i dont own kh.if i did i would have riku at least fight a giant chicken man like peter griffon.this time its gonna be sora's pov in parts of the chapter. hee

And again i also invented yuffie's nick name "Yuff yuff" so u jerks who keep stealin my idea's.screw ya. lol enjoy chpy 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 :**

**Reunited**

Sora awoke to a heavy blow to his chest.He stirred alittle before he fuanlly opened his eyes to a dog annoying to close to his face.Besides dealing with petread dog breath he felt like someone threw him in a potatoe sack and used it to play pinata! After a few seconds he painfully got to his feet.he didnt seem to notice when or where the dog left.But one thing was for sure ,whereever the dog went ,there would be food.He could feel his stumic growl as he walked down the street searching for the yellow dog.Though he couldnt consintrate,as a matter of fact no one could at how loud sora's stumic was growling.He then started to remeber how he and his two best friends riku,and kairi used to camp out alot and pretend to fight off monster's.Then once they did they would run around the fire chanting words and dived bomb for marshmellows.Sora smiled as he remeberd how riku always got marshmellow in his hair.He loved it like it was life.he chuckled to himself.

" I wonder were that memory came from ? ...i wonder if that girl had any better luck finding her friends..unlike me "

(stomach's grumbles loudly)

He sighed and shook his head. " first thing's first,i need food! " As sora turned to search for food he was drawn to turn around at someone talking to him. " huh ?"

" You're not going anywhere " a stern voice said to him.It was a man.A man with long brown hair and saphire eyes.He was very tall probably 8 feet hell he could be 9! And he was buffed. '_dam..every guy is buffed '_ The man commanded sora to come with him,but sora refused.Which was mistake number 1. considering he said no to a ripped guy .2. a ripped angry guy.3. an angry ripped guy who was now charging at him with a gun/blade weapon.

'_wait..OH SNAP! '_

Sora broke away from his thoughts as he drew his keyblade .lucky to he drew it in enough time to block the attack.

The man did a side slash and knocked sora over,but sora did a sumer salt and was able to plant one leg on the ground,just in time.Sora then charged and the man as he jumped and stiked the man across the face.Now the man was pissed...He then grabbed sora by the leg and flung him into the brick wall.which sora knocked his tooth out at.

Sora just dogged ,ost of the moves and only hit the man 4 times .Before he found the mans boot mark on his ass.

" owch..i think u broke my ass. bastard "

sora then looked up in enough time to see the man raise his weapon and hit sora over the head.he blacked out.

It wasnt long after until sora stirred from his sleep.His eyes immediatly snapped open at sat up.But from that he seemed to stratle a young raven haired girl.Then he reseaved a smirk right after that.

" Hey ! Im warning you! I know TIE-Kwaun-Do! Wahhhhhhh! " He said as he got into a stance like people on comedy movies,the one's he watched with his older brother zack.

The raven girl raised an eyebrow and shooke her head.

"chill.I'm not going to hurt you little spike's. " she gave him a sly grin " oh and i think you mean karate "

" My name is not spike ,and karate ? " now sora's eye brow was raised.

" Its prononced KA-RA-TE! HIYA ! " and with that she kicked a giant hole in the wall.

sora : O.O

girl: ((("

" now where was i.. oh yeah. i'm not gonna hurt you,heh. We just wanted to talk to you about something.Squal should be back soon with another alli,so we will chat soon. " she gave him another smile.

"Squal ? "

" The guy with a short fuse that brought you here. " she added.

" oh ..Him "sora said as he pouted.

" eheh,yeah..sorry bout that.Him being so violent in all.not explaining. Being a Royal pain in the ass,as always "she said with a sigh.

This was a pause there,then she looked up and smiled at him.

"Yuffie "

"..Sora "

-----Meanwhile Somewhere else--

Devon had been wondering the streets for hours.and no food what so ever ,she hadnt eaten in a day or two.And now she was sulking at she could have least shuved a dam poptart down her throat before she played the dam game!

Then a hurricane like growl eruppted from her stomach,she then sighed.

"Stupid town..were the hell is Mj? " another growl " And Im hungry tooooooohuuu...i should just leave i guess.Mj is deffinatly not here.. "

She went to go turn around to head to the first district and ready to embark on a journey to find her friend,when she was interuppted.

"you're not going anywhere ! " a stern voice said from behind her.Dev immediatly snapped around in a defensive manner. '_ if its one of those gang b's so help them .ill MURDER EM! '_ she threw a glare at the person.It was way to dark to see who it was.She tryed to prove them by coming out.

"sorry ..er,what? " she scted clueless.

The man took a step forward.She met a pair of blue dreamy saphire eye's.

'_if he's in a gang im so not killin him '_

" Youre coming with me . " the man said .loooking down at her.

" ... OKAy! "dev said hyperly as she blushed 2 shades of red.

The man sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "I didnt want to do this the hard way .since your a girl in all but ill have to-..wait. what did you say? " he questioned quit puzzled.

" i said okay,I'll come with you .Now lead the way " she demanded as she poked him.

Again the poor man was still puzzled and stared at her blinking with every confused thought.

" er.. name's squal leonheart " he said tryin to at least change the confusing matter." Call me leon "

"kk squal "

"ok off we- heY! its leon !"

""

While they were walking Dev starred at him and was in deep thought.

'_..dam..he more smexier than that riku charecter every girl fantasizes about '_

she couldnt help but run into him after he stopped which pulled her from her thought.Which a small "eh? " exscped from her lips.

'_ o.o omg i was starring at his ass.. . bad devon !'_

" where here " leon said as he turned to face Devon.who simply nodded for him to continue on ahead.

She looked up to see they were just outside of an appartment building.There was 4 rooms but the one they were goin into one that had a red door.

Soon as leon turned the doot knob and went inside ,Dev came face to face with the spiky haired brunette from before.

" eh..Sora ? " she asked as she raised an eye brow.

" YOU ! " he said alittle louder than he planned on, as he pointed his finger at her.

Ignoring sora, Yuffie walk past him and shook Devon's hand.

"Hi, i'm Yuffie.You can call me Yuff Yuff Or yuff,and thats squal" she pointed out.

"It's leon ,Yuffie." he corrected her and she rolled her eyes.

" Devon .You can call me Rei or Chilli peppers,or just peppers "Dev said as she gave yuffie a smile.

she giggled " Kewlo"

"Let's get on with this before you 2 get hooked and drag me to go shopping.The man's one weakness..'_shopping.' _" leon shudderd at the word.

Both girls rolled there eyes now and laughed.

A brunnette haird women wearing a pink silky dress came in ,and with donald duck and goofy right behind her.

Dev: O.O ' z_omg its the evil ducky! '_

Leon began to explain everything about why the heartless appear around the key blade.

'_ think happy thought devon..uh happy happy joy joy !happy happy joy joy gah! its not working! . ! '_

"But we still dont know why devon has a Keyblade " Aereth said as she looked towards Devon in concern.

twitch ' _Evil_ ' twitch ' _fat_ ' Twitch' _Ducky!_ ' Twitch twitch twitch

"Whatever the reason Devon must stay in contact with us " leon said as he leaned against the wall.

Donald the fat duck who had felt pear of eyes on him turned to meet Devon's eyes.the instant he did so Dev's face drained of all color.

_'dam i hate ducks...how does mj love them so much?'_

she couldnt take it anymore ,she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Im sorry i have to leave but,i have to go find my friend "Dev gave them a weak smile.

"Wait! Rei it's important.you cant just leave.."Yuffie said as she got up trying to change the younger brunette's mind.

"like i said im sorry.yuff..." and with that Devon left the room.

It wasnt long after Sora continued on his way to search for his friends yet again.."Riku..kairi .where are you?It was just yesterday i was with you..and now your gone.." he looked to the ground as his spiky hair fell in his eyes. "where?..." Sora was moping so bad that he didnt even realize he had just wonderd in to the 3rd district.Until he herd a pop noise and heartless appeared from all around him.he drew his keyblade but he was too late when oone of the heartless tackled him from behind and sent him flying into the dirt.he tryed to get up but apparently the heartless started to pile up on him as the wait got heavier and heavier.

"This is worse than that evil stuffed dino 'I love you ' Song ! "sora said as he slammed his fist into the ground.Trying his best to squirm his way out of pile .

He heard something crash,the next thing he knew all the weught that was on him ..vanished.the heartless vanished." wah? "

Dev gave him a smirk as she slung her keyblade over her shoulder. " Your welcome. "

"where did you come from ? "

Dev pointed in the air. " Up there,now lets get you out of here before they come back " Dev said as she grabbed sora by the arm and was about to drag him for dear life.But befoe she could A huge heartless appeared from the shy and attacked both of them which sent them flyin.

Sora aimed his keyblade at the heartless in hopes of something happening.but nothin did.

" HOCUS POCUS!.." nothin " ALA KAZAM! " still nothin. " BIBI BOBI DI BOO! "

Dev: (sweat dropped 3 times )"...moron."

" How THE HECK DO YOU USE THIS THING! " Sora yelled as she shook his keyblade furisouly.

" Sora stop standing there and looking stupid! Swing it ! SWING AWAY! before i take my key blade and shove it up your -"

"Right! HIYA! " Sora yelled a he jumped threw the air and striked th heartless.

Devon who was behing sora also jumped and made a double strike as she reached the heartless.Sora then ran under the beast and clung to its leg and he contunuosly hit the monster with his keyblade,while Devon destracted the monster.

The battle was a mix of winning and loosing and almost shikabobs.. O.o.eventually they won and a puple heart floated down from the air.

" Wow ,Shinnnnnyyyy "- Devon

Before another word could be said more heartless appered . '_dam..do these things ever take a break ? '_Dev grabbed sora by the arm and dragged him to the nearest door.As he struggled to open it.

" Its Locked! "

Dev turned and took one good look at it before she kicked it in.

"Not Anymore! LETS GO! "

sora: O.o

" what ? my brother was in the Army.Wouldnt you think he would teach me some of his moves.? "

dev ran inside and sora soon followed ,both of them finally stuggling to close the door.were they took a break.

yet again Dev found herself in a dark cave and strange surrondings.There was water every where except the center ,in the center was a little house which looked like it survived world war 2.They crossed the stones to get the house,as they went inside they both looked around at its emptyness.

" This place looks acient.."dev said as she examind a book selve thatwas covered in dust.Sora also looked around when he went to go turn aroun to talk to Devon he frooze...standing there was kairi.Sora couldnt beleive his own eye's.

" Just like are secret place" kairi said as she looked around.

" Kairi ? "sora asked with his mouth open and not paying attention what so ever." KAIRI!!!!!"he yelled as he ran to give kair a hug but instead ran straight threw her and into a wall.

" nice one ,genious -.- " Dev said.

"Ouch...my nose." Sora said as he rubbed it.

Dev simply shook her head." My new deffinition of men:complete morons.That should stay in a white building ,were you have to wear white jackets.You Know? So they dont harm themselves from there own stupidity." Dev explained and she made circular ahnd gestures.

" Cruel...why are you so mean?"

dev shrugged" who know's..its only with men though so i really dont get it either.maybe its my way of showing my love to em all"

All of a sudden a guy with white long beard appeared."huhlo! Look at my magic!" The white haired man said retardedly as he swung his wand around.

Dev : " WTF! "

Sora: " Santa!! "

" Sora that is not santa! "dev sanpped at him.

After Dev explained to Sora merlin wasnt santa.They began a new conversation as merlin explained the complex of magic and the mysteries of other worlds.She eventually drifted off into space as she pulled out her ipod,and listened to " My humps " by black eyed peas.

'_i oh so wonder what riku and sora would look like if they had ipods on and danced in the comecials..wait didnt i make an art picture of that?'_

" Its very important you return the page at once soon as you find them.And be sure to come by and practise your magic."Merlin said as he was begging to finish up the conversation.

'_hmmm now i wonder what leon would look like doin the worm...hehehehe'_

"I know ,we will get the pages for the book back.Mybe i'll find Riku and kairi sooner then..."

_'AHAhaha leon and sephiroth havin a dance off to the song barbie girl.one of them doin the hustle while the other does the worm HAHAHAHAHAh! ..heh..nice ' _Dev then turned the music up,and bobbed her ehad alittle.

" what about you Devon ? "

" Oh Mix your milk with my coco PuFFS, milky milky riiiight! " Dev sang as she didnt make any notice of the two of them.

Sora: O.O

merlin : :

Dev opened one eye and took out her ear plug/head phone. "huh where you sayin something important? "

she received sora shaking his head at her."Lets just go,i'll explain on the way" he then lead he rout of the house.

out of the cave sora explained everything to Devon less than 5 minutes ,unlike merlin sora get straight to the point when it comes to stories which Dev didnt knw was good or bad thing.

"And thats all you need to know "sora said as he was satisfied now from doin so better than an old man.

" owwwwww"

"...hey Devon ,earlier you asked me about a girl...are you looking for her? ..is she your friend? "

Everything was silence besides their feet tapping against the ground each time one of them took a step forward.sora wonderd if Devon was death or she was just creepily un social.whatever it was it was akwardness.

"...Mj" Dev said now as she broke the silence between them.

" huh ?"

dev closed her own eyes and continued"Her name is Mj and she's my good friend,she's like a sister to me...You see..we were playin this game..and somehow..we got sucked in it and we were both seperated from each other..i dont even know how i survived so how do i know if she survived...thats what gets me worried ...but that man. "

"..im sorry Devon..is there anything else that happend? "

Dev thought for a moment.."she the biggest blond on the face of the earth" Dev wisperd to herself as she chuckled.

"she has a great personality and i know her from school and -" but before she could finish someone interupted her.

"HYA WA wha Yaaaa!!!! "

"what the..?/??" -sora

MJ came shooting out from the air looking all gangster. Dev could hardly reconize the brunnette with all the bling she had on.she had on camoflodged pants that were pulled up alittle past her knee's and she had a black tank top on with silver lettering on it around her neck was 3 necklaces.and she wore an exspensive hat backwards.In her hand she saw a highteck looking keyblade.it had silver metal paneling on the sidewhere glowing neon blue lights.It's keychain was an heart shaped ancher.

" MJ ? " sora sked amused with a smirk planted on his lips.

"sadly yes.. " dev said as she shook her head.Though it was mostly releif of seeing her friend safe.

" YO ,Whats up Devon ??? " mj said making hand flashes.

" what? "

" I have been officially pimped out! " mj said as she crossed her arms and smiled at her friend.

" This place is awesome !!"

'_oh joy now she went gangsta on me -.- lol oh well '_

" Nice clothes..where the hell have you been? " dev asked curiously

" I was i the splosh! also know as pimp world,being all cool and gansta.. with RIKU! " Mj said hyperly.

Both sora and devon looked at mj for a sec in shock.

" RIKU!!!" they both yelled at once.

" yeppers ! " mj said cutely as she played with her keyblade.Just as if it was exactly on Que Riku appeared before them Dev caught a pear of beautiful green orbs looking back at her.As she could feal the blood rush up her neck and into her cheeks.

" Hey Sora. Where you've been? " Riku asked as he laughed at sora's expression.Which was an open moth wtf look.Dev and mj found themselves laughing as well.

_' oh god,I have a feeling its gonna be middle school all over again'_ Dev thought as she cast a smile,and sighed and what was awaiting for her.

**End chapter 3**


End file.
